


Like a Sunset

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, SC Season 6, the trailer did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Little moments based on those clips being dropped daily over on the Schitt’s Creek Instagram page.  The ones that ruin me every day at noon.  Each chapter is based on one of the clips.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Johnny Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 152





	1. Alexis and David

“This fucking tie!” David exclaimed, staring at himself in the mirror. He had been fighting with it for what felt like his entire life. It didn’t help that his hands were shaking a little bit. 

“What am I going to do with you, David?” He glanced over to see his sister standing in the doorway of the room they has spent the last few years in together. Not that he had lived here in much of a capacity over the last few months, but getting ready here just felt right. 

“Bite me, Alexis.” 

She just shook her head, crossing the room and turning him toward her. She grabbed the tie in her hands, smiling at her brother.

“David, you have NEVER been able to tie a bow tie on your own. Why did you think today of all days you could? Why didn’t you come get me?”

He just shrugged. He ran his eyes over his sister’s face, trying to take a mental picture of her in this moment. Gone was that wild, selfish teenager he spent so long worried about and saving time and time again. Here she was, a grown woman, making a life for herself, in the last place any of them ever expected. The same could be said about him. And his parents. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked quietly, messing with the sides of the tie, trying to even them out. 

“Just trying to figure out where that little girl who I taught to swim went.”

“Shut up, David. Just cause you’re getting married doesn’t mean we should start being nice to each other.”

“Alexis, we started that a long time ago. I’m just not sure either one of us wants to admit it.”

“True” she said, smiling. She leaned her head to the side, looking at his tie then up at his face. “I’ve got it.” She popped the top button on his shirt, laying the tie flat, not tying it at all. She turned him toward the mirror and they looked at each other, her leaning over his shoulder.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“Perfect” she replied. “Patrick is going to lose his shit.”

“That’s what I’m going for.” He stepped back, extending his arm to her, He looped her arm through his, squeezing her hand for a moment. 

“Come on. Let’s go take pictures.” They walked through the door, David pulling it closed behind them. He looked her up and down.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you wear white to my wedding.”

“Oh God, David. It’s not like there’s actually a bride!”


	2. Stevie and Johnny

“There you are.” Stevie pushed herself off the side of the building as Johnny Rose walked toward her. 

“Looking dapper, Mr. Rose!” She said, hoping he didn’t notice the tears in her eyes. But it was Mr. Rose. Of course he did. 

“You too, Stevie.” She was grateful to David for allowing her to be comfortable but matching his aesthetic today. What he managed to do with her look almost made her cry. Almost. The actual crying came when she got home with the outfit last month. 

“What are you doing over here?” Johnny asked, trying to let Stevie save some face, even though the tears in her eyes were evident. 

“Oh, you know… I just needed a moment cause David has been a little much leading up today and I figured this might be the last time I get a chance for some quiet today, so…”

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, leaning against the wall with her. She shook her head, looking across the field next to the motel. She leaned her head on Johnny’s shoulder, wondering not for the first time, how she got so lucky the day the Rose family landed on her front step. Literally. Sure. Most of the time the four of them were over the top and demanding. But they were also loving and accepting of her and never asked her to be more than she wanted to be. They pushed her, sure. But never past the point where they knew she could go. From taking on the pressures of the hotel to the pressures of Sally Bowles, the Roses had become a central part of her life and she couldn’t imagine how she would have survived the last few years without them. 

Stevie hears Alexis yelling for her dad. “You should probably go, Mr. Rose.”

“Yeah, probably. I think it’s time for family pictures.”

“Then you should definitely head over there. I’ll be…” but before she could finish, Johnny popped his elbow out from his side, indicating she should take his arm. He looked at her, not letting her drop his gaze.

“I said it was time for family pictures, Stevie. We both need to head over there.” She could barely breathe as they walked back toward the rest of the Rose family, including Patrick, waiting for them.

“Thanks, Mr. Rose” she said quietly.

“Anytime, Stevie. And I think it’s about time you started calling me Johnny.”


	3. Moira and Alexis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAN LEVY, AMY SEGAL AND THE SCHITT’S CREEK MEDIA TEAM IS A GIANT BUNCH OF LIFE RUINERS!

Alexis could feel her mother before she actually saw her. It had always been like that, ever since she could remember. Whether it was her scent or her shoes on the floor or just the way people started reacting whenever she was in the area. Just a general Moira Rose-ness of it all. It was something Alexis had gotten used to but that didn’t change the fact that it was still a thing. 

Alexis was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her mother came into her view behind her in the mirror. 

“Can I help you?”

Alexis finally met her eyes and there was something there she wasn’t used to. Emotion. Alexis whirled around, facing her mother.

“You ok?” She asked. 

Moira gave her daughter a smile, nodding her head. “It’s a big day” she said quietly. 

“I know, mom.” Moira just looked at her daughter, running her eyes over her face and her dress, like she was trying to memorize it all. 

“Mom, you are really being kind of creepy right now so if you don’t need anything…”

Moira took Alexis’ hands, squeezing them slightly. It caught Alexis off guard. Her mother was rarely tactile with them and when she was, it was always with David. Never her.

“Alexis” Moira said, voice thick with emotion. “I just want you to know…”. Alexis watched her mother swallow hard. Moira’s eyes snapped up to meet hers and it froze Alexis to her spot. 

“The life you and your brother have built for yourselves here. It makes me proud. I know we weren’t great when you both really needed us. I wish I could go back and change that. But I can’t. All I can do is be here now. And you need to know that I’m proud of you. Proud of you helping out your brother and Patrick with their nuptials. Proud of you for finishing school and starting your business. Proud of you for moving past all the craziness that it would seem we didn’t know a lot about and finding a real life with real happiness. What today means of our little family… I just… I never thought we would have this, honestly.”

“What’s that?” Alexis asked, trying to fight back her own tears. 

“A family. Us but more. Patrick. Stevie. Maybe Ted someday.”

“Stevie?” Alexis asked, laughing. “I guess Dad has kind of adopted her hasn’t he?” They both laughed, wiping tears out of their eyes. 

Alexis shook her head. “Ok, mom. Thank you. But you need to stop. This makeup took forever to do today and I’m not planning any touch ups before pictures.” Moira squeezed her hands on more time, starting to drop them, but Alexis stopped her, keeping hold of one hand. 

“How about we go show the boys how to take some stunning photos?” Moira nodded, walking out of the room with her daughter, hand in hand.


	4. David and Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MURDERERS! Dan Levy and Noah Reid and Amy Segal are MURDERERS! Like, we all KNEW it was coming and we still we not at all prepared. I was honestly so nervous to open Instagram at noon today because I knew and I didn’t know and then there it was.

Patrick looked over as David and Alexis exited their room and he lost his breath for a second. He watched David eye him up and down, whispering something to his sister before walking over to him. 

“Jesus, David…” was all Patrick could choke out.

“Same, Patrick” David smirked, flipping his tie quickly. 

Patrick lightly ran his fingers over the untied bow tie hanging around David’s neck. “Couldn’t figure it out?”

“Alexis felt this was a better look to make you lose your shit.”

“She’s right. I’m 100% going to kiss you right now” Patrick replied, wrapping his arms around David’s waist.

“We agreed no kiss till after the ceremony” David whined, allowing himself to be pulled flush against Patrick.

“Not happening” he said as he leaned in, pressing his lips against David’s. David relented immediately, resting his arm around Patrick’s shoulder, grabbing his elbow to keep him close. 

Patrick ended the kiss, pulling back to look at David, a wide smile breaking out on his face. 

“What?” David asked, chewing on his lips.

“It’s like your family has never been happy before. It kind of looks weird on you all.” David glanced over to see his parents and sister smiling the widest smiles he had ever seen. They laughed, Patrick looking off across the land. David looked at him, at this man who had seen through the clothes and the attitude to find him, the him he always wanted someone to see. This business major who still insisted on wearing mid-range denim wanted to spend the rest of his life with David Rose. 

“You still sure about this?” David asked. 

Patrick nodded, smiling up at the man who would be his husband in just under an hour or so. “Still the easiest decision of my life, David.”

“Look at me” they heard the photographer say as David wrapped his arm around Patrick’s, the sunset shining off the four gold rings on his left hand.

—-

“God, Alexis, could you just NOT for one day, PLEASE!” David yelled at his sister.

“That poor photographer” Stevie said as she slid up next to Patrick, handing him a beer. He nodded, silently thanking her for the drink. 

“I tried to warn her. She said she was good with ‘high maintenance’ clients, so…” Stevie and Patrick turned their gazes towards the Rose family, who was making this photographer earn her money today. Between Johnny wanting to direct the shoot and Alexis constantly throwing up bunny ears behind David’s head, the photos were slow coming. 

“But, what can we do?” He said, glancing over to Stevie. “This is our family.” The our was not lost on Stevie, not after how Mr. Rose… Johnny… had made it a point to include her earlier. Patrick lifted his bottle toward her and she clinked hers against yes, biting back a smile as the light glinted off the wedding band on Patrick’s ring finger.

“Yes. Yes they are. They are insane, but they are ours and I’ll fight the next person who tries to make them unhappy. That includes you.”

“Same” Patrick replied.

“Good, then we are on the same page” Stevie smirked, taking a drink of her beer.

“Any chance you two could maybe come help me?” The photographer asked when she got close enough to them. They looked at each other and nodded, putting their beers on the table and moving toward the Roses, toward their family, toward their futures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess if they release any more next week I’ll update. I feel a little gipped we didn’t get David and Stevie or Johnny and Moira.


	5. Johnny and Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a minute. It hit on a busy weekend and I was not expecting it on a Saturday. Plus I find Moira very intimidating to write. Took me a bit to muster up the courage.

“Mrs. Rose” Johnny said, extending his hand to his wife. She smiled at him, a true smile, as she linked their hands and they both turned back to watch David and Patrick take their first turn around the dance floor as a married couple. 

“Did you ever think…” Moira started to ask but she trailed off, not really knowing if she should finish that thought.

“No” she heard Johnny reply quietly.

“Does that make us awful parents?”

“I think we were all pretty terrible in general. The kids couldn’t get away from us fast enough and we were more than happy to let them.” Moira just nodded. The emotion she was feeling didn’t come often, but when it did, it was overwhelming. 

She squeezed her husband’s hand and looked up at him. “I will deny ever saying this if you repeat it. But the money… maybe losing it all wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Because we managed to get this in its place.” 

They turned toward the floor. David wrapped tightly around Patrick, a smile on his face neither of his parents had ever seen before. Patrick, totally smitten and in love with their son, holding him tightly but carefully, like he had since the day they met. Alexis, whirling around the outskirts of the dance floor, talking everyone up and smiling, her dress glittering in the lights and her smile just as wide as her brother’s. 

“I think we are exactly where we are supposed to be” she whispered, Johnny nodding in agreement.


End file.
